<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End by Glowstar826</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203386">The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstar826/pseuds/Glowstar826'>Glowstar826</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Frustration, Hurt No Comfort, Lost Love, Not Beta Read, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstar826/pseuds/Glowstar826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa Black, in a moment of regret, questions her loyalty to the Black family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa stood up slowly and observed her reflection.</p><p>The snowy garment that adorned her hugged her curves in all the right places and was glittery enough to make her shine. The hem flowed whenever she walked, giving her the illusion of flight. Her sleeves were made of sheer fabric, highlighting her creamy, unblemished skin. The neckline was a low cut so that her collarbone would show. A necklace, made of the finest aquamarine in all of India, purposefully brought out her icy blue eyes.</p><p>Taking all of this perfection into account, it was no surprise that she hated everything about her wedding dress.</p><p>Contrary to what everyone thought, she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be free from the shackles that bound her to this — this trap. She wanted to leave and be with her love.</p><p>Here, everything was untouchable. Here, she could get anything she wanted with a wave of a hand. But she didn't want that. She wanted to struggle, to get her hands dirty, to feel <em>alive</em>. She wanted to be like her sister, Andromeda, who was courageous enough to marry a <em>Muggle</em>-born.</p><p>As her eyelids fluttered shut, she pictured herself in the arms of her lover for a final time.</p><p>She remembered the way he would touch her reverently as if she was a blessing sent directly from Merlin himself, the way he was slow and gentle with his kisses, and the way he always took care to pleasure her thoroughly in the dark night, always asking if she was all right or if he was doing too much. She remembered how his coal-black eyes would never fail to light up whenever she walked into the room and how his limp curtains would have a certain bounce to them when she was around.</p><p>Narcissa sighed at the happy memories; it made her desperately wish that she had accepted his offer when he had asked her to run away with him.</p><p>"<em>Come with me</em>. <em>I have a house in the midlands, and Dumbledore's offered me a job at Hogwarts as the Potions Master</em>."</p><p>"<em>But Lucius</em> —"</p><p>"<em>He will never know. I'll make sure you disappear </em>— <em>forever</em>."</p><p>"<em>How?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I have my ways</em>," <em>he replied slyly. He said no more as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her ardently.</em></p><p><em>When he pulled away, Narcissa said, </em>"<em>I'll</em>… <em>think about it</em>."</p><p>Oh, <em>why </em>hadn't she accepted her chance at freedom when it had been served to her on a silver platter? Because of her lack of foresight, she was here, about to marry into the Malfoy family, and despising every second of it.</p><p>Feeling a rage bubble inside, Narcissa decided once and for all that she had had enough.</p><p>She dragged her fingers through her hair in an attempt to mess it up, but she failed. She tried crumpling the skirt of her dress, but that didn't work either. She even pulled up her sleeve and ran her manicured nails sharply down her arm in an effort to create one cut, <em>one</em> imperfection. This failed as well, for her nails weren't sharp enough.</p><p>With a frustrated cry, Narcissa tore off the aquamarine necklace and flung it across the room with so much force that the chain broke once it collided with the wall. At hearing the crack, her fury finally simmered down, and satisfaction filled her as she walked over and picked up the ruined piece of jewelry. She sighed. It was no use throwing a tantrum like this. It was over. She would marry Lucius Malfoy, bear his heirs, and be the trophy wife everyone would envy.</p><p>It was then that she heard footsteps.</p><p>Narcissa jumped at the sound. She fervently hoped that it wasn't Bellatrix. Her blood-purist sister was the last person she needed to see when she was currently questioning her loyalty to the Black family. She didn't need to hear Bellatrix's encouragement or her ravings. Narcissa didn't need to be reassured of her upcoming marriage to Lucius because she already was sure of what she wanted. She feared her sister's Legilimency, for she knew that Bellatrix would make her pay dearly if she knew who she was frolicking around with.</p><p>Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for her impending doom, praying that her sister would show her mercy and give her a quick death. Her fists clenched, and she felt her nails dig into her palms. <em>Stay calm</em>, <em>stay calm</em>…</p><p>"Narcissa?"</p><p>Narcissa sighed in relief when she realized it wasn't Bellatrix, but her insides turned to ice as she registered Lucius's voice.</p><p>"Narcissa, I know I shouldn't be here, but… I have a wish."</p><p>Without turning around, Narcissa calmly asked, "What is it?"</p><p>"I heard some racket. If you're not happy —"</p><p>"Nonsense!" said Narcissa quickly, not wanting to draw any suspicion. "Why would I be unhappy?"</p><p>"Narcissa," Lucius said firmly. "I may only be betrothed to you, but I know you well. You're upset. May I ask whether or not you're upset by the marriage arrangement?"</p><p>The bride-to-be tensed.</p><p>"Please, tell me," Lucius continued. "Honestly… I only want what is best for you." At this, Narcissa finally turned to him.</p><p>"Why do you care, Lucius? Do you <em>really</em> love me?"</p><p>Lucius looked down, unable to face her. After a long silence, he murmured, "I could ask the same of you."</p><p>"Answer my question first," Narcissa told him coolly.</p><p>Lucius's eyes trailed up. His pale gray irises had a sharp glint to them as he said, "Yes," with conviction.</p><p>Shock was the only thing that could describe how Narcissa felt at this admission.</p><p>Lucius Abraxas Malfoy… <em>loved</em> her?</p><p>"Give me a chance." Lucius held his arm out to her. "I promise I won't disappoint you."</p><p>Narcissa sighed. Knowing there was no possible escape, she reluctantly took his hand as one last thought crossed her:</p><p>
  <em>Please forgive me, Severus. I never wanted for us to end.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>